


Blinding Spotlights

by Koalolive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broadway AU, Feminine Reader, Other, POV Third Person, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalolive/pseuds/Koalolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mettaton leaned forward so he could give them the signal that it was okay to start, but unexpectedly, they continued speaking. <br/>   “I really want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to audition here today, it really means alot to me that I would even be considered for a role.” They smiled, a hand on their chest in a genuine gesture. <br/>   Mettaton was speechless, there had been a handful of people who had said something along the same lines, but not one of them had said it with such sincerity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superstar Mettaton is holding auditions for his new play, a dramatic retelling of how monsters finally made their way back to the surface and one human in particular catches his eye. </p>
<p>This fic was brought on by me re-watching the Into the Woods musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic isn't exactly a Mettaton/Reader fic. I really would love for it to be read that way, its just that /Reader fics are all written in 2nd POV and this fic needed to be in 3rd pov. So, that being said, the 'reader' character needed to be named, because if I just put 'Reader' in place of the name, I didn't think it would look all that nice. 
> 
> Also, before reading this fic, I would highly suggest you watch three videos, because if you don't, what is happening may be a bit confusing. Although, the first and third songs aren't too important to watch the videos for, the second one is the most important to watch. 
> 
> On the Steps of the Palace from Into the Woods - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3-sWl7y_sY   
> Any Moment from Into the Woods - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DzoElV1NF8  
> Moments in the Woods - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2R-h2eyM5E
> 
> (Also if you have not seen Into the Woods, but are planning to, there a spoiler in the dialogue of this fic)

   It was a busy Wednesday afternoon in New York City, as it was every day. The streets were crowded and filled to the brim with people and monsters alike. One person in particular, a 23 year old aspiring actor, Sabine, was on their way to the audition of a lifetime. 

   A few short years ago, the surface was bombarded, by monsters who had been sealed in the underground, and the world had been different ever since. The barrier keeping them down there had been shattered due to the events after a human child, named Frisk, fell into the underground. This audition Sabine was headed to, was a play, a musical, of the dramatic retelling of Frisks’ story, titled; **_Ascend_** , and was being produced by none other than Mettaton, the most well known and famous monster in the world.

   Sabine was able to escape the crowded sidewalk and make their way down an alley street, leading to the side door of the theater. They had hopes to audition for the ensemble, everyone had to start somewhere. Sabine was one out of 100 people being looked at for the ensemble that would consist of no more than 20 people. Before this, over 800 people had submitted online auditions of their singing and dancing skills, so they felt like one of the luckiest people in the world to be picked. 

   As they walked over to the door, there was a short, cheeky looking skeleton standing there, in a blue sweatshirt. He held a clipboard under his arm. Looking up to Sabine, he asked as he took out the board. “Name?”

   “Oh, Sabine, Sabine StClaire?” 

   Without looking at the board, he nudged his head toward the door. “Head right in, your number is 88, the tag is sittin' on the table.”

   “T-Thank you.” They nodded and grabbed the door handle, heading inside. 

   As soon as they entered, there was a table covered in numbers and empty spaces between many of them. They picked up their number and pinned it to their chest as they looked around, seeing signs on a wall with arrows pointing toward the direction they should be heading in. They walked a bit and eventually found a huge area where about 50 or so other people already were, warming up and getting ready for their audition. Some people were dressed a bit inappropriately, but not in a provocative sort of way, but just not what one should wear for a professional audition. As in; they were wearing MTT brand merchandise. 

   Sabine made their way to a bathroom and entered it, needing to make sure their own outfit was alright, as well as fix their makeup if need be. A few people were already in there, doing their own preening. Sabine stood in front of a sink and looked at their outfit in the mirror, a black dress with white polka dots and a white Peter-pan collar. Looking down at their feet, they adorned white Oxford heels. Shifting their head back up to the mirror, they closely examined the makeup on their face, very subtle.  They smiled at their reflection and slid their purse from their shoulder, taking out their phone and headphones to go over their song a few more times until their turn. Putting in both ear buds as they walked out of the bathroom, they headed over to the seat that matched the number pinned to their chest. 

   Zoning out, they began to listen to the song on repeat. Although, every once in awhile there would be some type of commotion and they would take out their buds, seeing people crying in hysterics and mumbling about how Mettaton didn't like them. You assumed it was about them as a person rather than their audition, because the ones crying happened to be covered head to toe in the MTT brand merchandise. They just shrugged and put their headphones back in, going over their audition song again.

   Meanwhile, in the actual theater, seated at a table in the front row, was Mettaton. On either side of him was Undyne, former captain of the Royal Guard, and Toriel, one of the first monsters to greet Frisk when they fell into the underground. The robot was trying his best not to look bored out of his mind as the current person singing was singing something he wasn't very interested in. He glanced down at his clipboard and put a few notes down on their file. 

   The robot reached over and tapped a bell, signaling the singer to stop, Mettaton didn't even bother to look up and said, “Yes yes, thank you for coming out, you'll receive a call in a few days letting you know if you got a callback.”

   The person walked off and as they were out of sight, Mettaton groaned and leaned back in his chair. “How many more do we need to see?”

   “Hm. It seems like we have about 30 more to go, are you going to be alright?” Toriel asked him.

   Mettaton groaned again. “This is so boring. I've only liked about ten of these people. If we only have ten in the ensemble, it's going to be a disaster!” 

   Undyne snickered. “Maybe we’ll find the last 10 in the 30 left. Come on, Metta, the sooner we get through these, the sooner we can get the hell out of here.”

   Mettaton pouted. “I suppose you're right, as long as we don't get any more of my raving fans, I'll be happy.”

   The next 15 or so people auditioned, Mettaton only liking four or five of them enough not to ring the bell and stop their song short. The number of people before Sabine was getting smaller and smaller. 

   Sabine nervously bit their lip as they awaited for their number to be called, watching each person go up before them. 85, left in tears, 86, tears, and the same for 87. 

   “88, you're up!” A crew member called. 

   Sabine shot up to their feet, took a deep breath, then proceeded to walk over. 

   “Just head on out, they’re ready for you.” The crew member pointed. 

   They nodded, taking another breath, then took proud footsteps onto the stage, the wooden floor clicking beneath their heels as they took each step. Once reaching the mic, they turned to face the three monsters seated at the table, and for some reason, the stage lights were blinding, they had never felt this bright before. 

   A moment earlier, before Sabine had walked out, Mettaton was thinking about just leaving, saying he had a maintenance check or something, but Undyne got him to stay for at least one more. So, his eyes fixated onto the stage, all he heard before he could see the person in question, was clicking heels, a sound he was very familiar with. Up until then, there were only a few people who wore them, so this stood out to him. Once the person appeared from behind the curtain, he couldn't help but stare. He was enraptured. Only a jab to the waist by Undyne’s elbow pulled him from the trance. 

   Clearing his throat, he looked down at the clipboard. “Number 88, correct?”

   Nervously, Sabine nodded, and upon the robot looking up from the sheet, their eyes locked. 

   “You may introduce yourself.” Toriel spoke up, breaking the silence. 

   Sabine swallowed hard and took a deep breath, and upon their lungs filling up with air, they composed themself. “Good afternoon, my name is Sabine StClaire, I’m here auditioning to be part of the ensemble with the song, ‘On the Steps of the Palace’ from Into the Woods.”

   Mettaton leaned forward so he could give them the signal that it was okay to start, but unexpectedly, they continued speaking. 

   “I really want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to audition here today, it really means al ot to me that I would even be considered for a role.” They smiled, a hand on their chest in a genuine gesture. 

   Mettaton was speechless, there had been a handful of people who had said something along the same lines, but not one of them had said it with such sincerity.

   “You all set to start?” Undyne spoke up in Mettaton’s place.

   Sabine nodded nodded and as the music started, proceeded to adjust the mic stand slightly, position their posture comfortably, and place a hand gently on their stomach; where their diaphragm was located.

_ He's a very smart Prince, _ __   
_ He's a Prince who prepares. _ __   
_ Knowing this time I'd run from him, _ __   
_ He spread pitch on the stairs. _ __   
_ And I'm caught unawares. _ __   
_ Well it means that he cares- _ __   
_ This is more than just malice. _ __   
_ Better stop and take stock _ __   
_ While you're standing here stuck _ __   
__ On the steps of the palace.   
  


_ All right what do you want? _ __   
_ Have to make a decision. _ __   
_ Why not stay and be caught? _ __   
_ Should I give that a thought, _ __   
_ What would be his response? _ __   
_ But then what if he knew _ __   
_ Who I am when I know _ __   
_ That I'm not what he thinks _ __   
__ That he wants?   
  


_ Or, then, what if I am? _ __   
_ What a Prince would envision? _ __   
_ But then how can you know _ __   
_ Who you are till you know _ __   
_ What you want, which I don't? _ __   
_ So then which do you pick: _ __   
_ Where you're safe, out of sight, _ __   
_ And yourself, but where everything's wrong? _ __   
_ Or where everything's right _ __   
_ But you know that you'll never belong? _ __   
  


_ And whichever you pick, _ __   
_ Do it quick, _ __   
_ 'Cause you're starting to stick _ __   
_ To the steps of the palace. _ __   
  


_ It's my first big decision, _ __   
_ The choice isn't easy to make. _ __   
_ To arrive at a ball _ __   
_ Is exciting and all- _ __   
_ Once you're there, though, it's scary. _ __   
_ And it's fun to deceive _ __   
_ When you know you can leave, _ __   
_ But you have to be wary. _ __   
_ There's a lot that's at stake, _ __   
_ But I've stalled long enough, _ __   
_ 'Cause I'm still standing stuck _ __   
_ In the stuff on these steps... _ __   
  


_ Better run along home _ __   
_ And avoid the collision. _ __   
_ Though at home they don't care, _ __   
_ I'll be better off there _ __   
_ Where there's nothing to choose, _ __   
_ So there's nothing to lose. _ __   
_ So I'll pry up my shoes. _ __   
_ Wait no thinking it through, _ __   
_ Things don't have to collide _ __   
_ I know what my decision is, _ __   
_ Which is not to decide. _ __   
_ I'll just leave him a clue: _ __   
_ For example, a shoe. _ __   
  


_ And then see what he'll do. _ __   
_ Now it's he and not you _ __   
_ Who'll be stuck with a shoe, _ __   
_ In a stew, in the goo. _ __   
_ And I've learned something, too, _ __   
_ Something I never knew, _ _   
_ _ On the steps of the palace. _ __   


   Sabine’s chest slowly pumped in and out as they began to catch their breath from singing the last long note of the song. A bead of sweat rolled down their face, from their temple to their chin. The ginormous auditorium was silent except for the sound of their breathing, as well as them only being able to hear their own heartbeat in their ears. 

   Mettaton was once again, speechless. Two, two times had this person left Mettaton at a loss for words, and all he knew about them was the information written on the sheet before him. Pushing out his chair, he stood up to his feet, Undyne and Toriel watching him, curiously.

   The person upon the stage bit their lip out of nervousness, unsure as to what he was going to say, he had hardly said a word to them this entire time, and it was  **killing** them.

   The robot clapped his gloved hands together and smiled widely. “Darling, that was absolutely  _ remarkable _ .”

   Almost shocked, Sabine blinked their eyes a few times. “R-Really? O-Oh my god, t-thank you so much!” They exclaimed, putting a hand to their chest.

   Mettaton sat back down, slicking his hair (that covered his right eye) back, placing his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on his hands. “Keep your phone on you for the next few days, dear, a callback is definitely coming your way.” He said in a thick, charming tone. 

   Sabine put a hand to their mouth and bit their lip so they wouldn’t start to cry. Pulling the hand away, they replied, “T-Thank you, so  _ so _ much.”

   “My pleasure.” He replied with a wink. 

   Heat rising to their face, they nodded and bowed, quickly proceeding to scurry off the stage. Grabbing their purse from where they left it, they quickly left the theater, heading back to their small apartment, and ultimately stay by the phone until their awaited callback. 

~~~

   Two days past and Sabine had their phone glued to them. Granted, they never left their apartment so the phone was always in earshot, but still. As of now, they were in the middle of a musical marathon, looking for more songs for the callback audition. 

  Mettaton however, was staring at the cell phone in his hand, because the only person he had yet to call, was Sabine. He didn't understand why he had waited up to 20 minutes to call them, but he just brushed it off and called the number on the paperwork. 

  Sabine was in the middle of eating a sandwich when their phone went off. They almost choked, being caught off guard by their loud ringtone. Swallowing, they grabbed their phone, answering it without even looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

  “Sabine StClaire?” Mettaton asked from the other end. 

  “Y-Yes!” They answered nervously. 

  Mettaton smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Hello, Darling, it's Mettaton.”

  “G-Good afternoon.” They stammered, sitting up straight. 

  Mettaton propped his feet up onto his desk, crossing them. “So, obviously I'm letting you know that you got a callback. But I do have a few requests.”

  “Y-Yes! Of course!” Having never gotten a callback before, Sabine was at the edge of their seat. 

  “So, you sung from Into the Woods for your audition, that means you're familiar with the music, correct?” He asked. 

  “I am, why do you ask?” They leaned back into the couch, becoming a bit more relaxed. 

  “Well, your performance the other day was _astounding_ , and it had so much passion.” He said, smiling as he remembered it. “I really enjoyed the feeling of apprehension in your voice, so I was wondering if would be able to do something similar.”

  They started going through the list of songs in their head, trying to figure out which he was talking about. “I can do that, did you have a song in mind?” They asked. 

  “Yes, well, two actually.” His mouth formed a smirk as he continued. “Beginning with Any Moment and trailing into Moments in the Woods.” 

  “Yes yes, of cou-” Sabine paused, then sat up. “Wait, but … Any Moment is a duet, do I need to bring-”

  “Not at all.” Mettaton replied, cutting them off. “Someone will be there for you to sing with. Also, during the callback, there will be a bit more acting involved, I'm required to let you know. So, please wear some comfortable, flexible clothing.” 

  “Right, I will, thank you so much.” They continued, nodding. 

  “Callbacks are next Friday afternoon. Same location, and all day starting at 10am.” 

  “Oh, okay.” They replied, standing up. 

  Mettaton smirked again. “I'll see you then, sweetie. Ciao~”

  “B-Bye.” But they had said it too late, as he had already hung up. 

~~~

   The whole week lead up to Friday, and Sabine had practiced their heart out to the two songs Mettaton assigned to them; even though Any Moment was basically just the same phrase over and over, with weird gasps in between. Oh, and kissing, there was also kissing. They wondered if they would have to act out the kissing, not that they had anything against it (for the sake of acting), they just hadn't done it in a long while. 

   Rushing down the alley at a quarter to 10, the same skeleton stood there at the door. They went to open their mouth to say their name, but he just waved them off.

   “Just head right in, grab number 132 off the table.” 

   They nodded and walked in, taking the tag they were assigned and proceeded to follow along the signs, going down the familiar winding hallways until they reached the same place as before. Mimicking the motions they made the previous week, they headed to the bathroom to look over their outfit. 

   The bathroom was empty as they walked in and stood in front of the center sink. Looking over their outfit, they hoped it was fine. Some two inch heels, white leggings, a long sleeve brown shirt made of a sheer fabric, and a white scarf. They leaned in close to the mirror, pulling lip gloss out of their purse and applying it to their lips as they puckered a bit. Even though it would probably be a few hours until it was their turn to go on stage, they fluffed up their hair and did a bit more preening before leaving the bathroom. 

   Mettaton sat at the table, once again between two people, but this time, just the director and a person to help Mettaton cast. He was a bit jittery, (blaming it on overcharging) because all he wanted at this moment was to perform with the few people he made study for duets. But, he mainly wanted to be, and sing, with Sabine. He hadn't actually lied to them; just told them that he would have someone do the duet with them, deliberately not telling them that the particular someone, was in fact him. 

   He wasn't just doing this for fun, he actually had his reasons for performing with the actors. He wanted to make sure that the performers he liked, had what it takes, being able to perform under the most extreme conditions; the conditions of being flustered and embarrassed that is.

   Mettaton also had his reasons for giving one particular actor two songs, rather than one. The apprehension he originally heard in their voice, it was exactly the way he wanted the role of Alphys to be depicted in his show. Even if Sabine had only come in to audition as part of the ensemble, he  _ needed _ them to play Alphys. The other reason he had assigned them not only Moments in the Woods, but also Any Moment, was because (for some reason) he desperately wanted to kiss them. 

   Sabine sat in their chair, moving their hands along with the music they listened to. Previously, when Mettaton had given them the particular two songs, they were curious as to why he needed to feel apprehension of all things. Was that something important being put into the show? And into the ensemble no less? But they had shrugged it off and learned the music inside and out. 

   Over two hours passed, Mettaton going up to the stage every so often to sing with particular people. Some he only sung with, he held a few of their hands, and even embraced one or two, but even with little to no interaction, over half faltered in their performances. He was silently hoping that Sabine wouldn't. 

   Backstage, as the 125th person was called, Sabine had gone into the bathroom one more time to do a last minute touch up on their appearance. They looked at themselves in the mirror, applying another coat of strawberry lip gloss and fluffing up their hair again. They took a deep breath and smiled, but it seemed too forced. They spent the next couple of moments practicing a smile. Sighing in defeat, they gave up and walked out, now was not the time to be thinking too much about appearances. As they exited, they heard a crew member call out to the 127th person. 

   Another 20 minutes passed before Sabine heard their number called, not to go on stage just yet, but to be given a mic. They were already standing, quickly making their way over to the crew member who fitted the microphone to their head. 

   Mettaton was gripping the clipboard in his hand in anticipation, waiting for them to walk onstage. As soon as he heard the clicking heels, he smiled, and once they appeared from behind the curtain he couldn't stop himself from practically jumping to his feet. “Sabine, my darling, so good to see you again.”

   They nodded as they made their way to center stage. “L-Likewise.” 

   Mettaton then stepped out from his space at the table and pushed his chair in. “I hope you don't mind, but _**I** _ will be the one performing with you this afternoon.”

   Sabine felt their heart leap up into their throat. Swallowing hard, they responded, “Y-You?”

   Mettaton made his way up to the stage by the stairs on stage right. “Yes, my dear, is that going to be a problem?”

   “Oh no, not at all.” They smiled. They were telling the truth. It wasn't a problem, they were just surprised, but that was exactly what Mettaton wanted. 

   Getting onto the stage, Mettaton stood a few feet away, asking, “Would you mind introducing yourself to my associates over there?” He asked, gesturing with a hand. “It was my fault not giving you a moment to do so when you walked in.” 

   “Oh, right, it's okay.” They nodded, turning back to the two people sitting at the table. “Good afternoon, my name is Sabine StClaire and I’m here for a call-back to be a part of the ensemble. Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity, really, it means so much.” They said with a beaming smile.

   If they had been looking at Mettaton, they would have seen the stars pulsing in his visible eye. He was just so captivated by them. The robot then continued to unneedingly clear his throat. “Are we all set to start?” He asked. 

Sabine looked up to him and nodded, unknowing of the events about to unfold.

As the music started, Mettaton took a few slow steps behind them as he sang. 

**“ _Anything can happen in the woods,_**

**_May I kiss you?”_ **

Sabine gasped and turned to him as he leaned in closely. 

Mettaton leaned in.

**_“Any moment we could be crushed”_ **

Sabine put their hands up weakly in protest, but he continued to lean as his hand grazed their cheek.

Sabine gasped weakly again. 

_ “Um” _

As Mettaton took a step closer, pressing his body up against theirs, he leaned down to place a kiss on their cheek and neck as a hand held their head in place.

**_“Don’t feel rushed.”_ **

Sabine let out a weak gasp as they felt Mettaton’s lips gently kiss them, trailing from their cheek, to their neck. They lifted a hand and placed it on the arm attached to his hand; which held their cheek. They pulled away from his embrace, and turned their back to him. They then proceeded to sing in a rushed, exasperated tone. 

_ “This is ridiculous, _

_ what am I doing here? _

_ I’m in the wrong story.” _

Mettaton then reached out to them, gently grabbing them by the arm, turning them to face him. He wrapped an arm around around the back of their neck, finally being able to do what he had only fantasized for so long. Pulling them to him he placed a tender kiss upon their lips. 

After a moment, Sabine pulled from him and put their hands up defensively, flustered enough to stay in character, but not enough to break it. 

_ “Wait, wait, wait! We can’t- we can’t do this!  _

_ You have a princess.” _

Mettaton looked down, solemnly with his response.

**_“Well, yes. I do.”_ **

Stammering with their own response, they shifted a tail of their scarf over their shoulder. 

_ “And I have a… a baker.” _

Putting a hand to their mouth as Mettaton took a step closer to them, he then backed away. Mettaton turned away, taking a few steps, and hung his head, speaking solemnly.

**_“Of course, you’re right. How foolish.”_ **

Sabine pulled their hand away from their mouth, but as they did, Mettaton turned back to them, a slight smirk upon his lips.

**_“Foolishness can happen in the woods.”_ **

He quickly stepped back over to them.

**_“Once again, please~”_ **

With a worried expression and a wince, they put their hands to their mouth. But Mettaton took one of their hands, twirling them around, and embracing them from behind as he sung into their ear, rocking them gently.

**_“_ _Let your hesitations be hushed._ **

**_Any moment, big or small,_ **

**_Is a moment, after all._ **

**_Seize the moment, skies may fall_ **

**_Any moment.”_ **

Once he finished, he twirled them back to face him, wrapping his arms around their waist. As he dipped them and placed his lips passionately to theirs, Sabine wrapped their arms around his neck. Hesitantly and gently, they kissed him back as he lifted them from the dip. 

Quickly, they pulled from him, rushing a few steps away. 

_ “No, no, no no! _

_ This is not right!” _

As they pulled away, frustrated, Mettaton reached a hand for them. Disgruntled, he turned and fell to his knees. Sabine put a hand to their chest, deeply inhaling to calm themselves from the kiss.

Mettaton turned on his knees to face them, as they turned to him. 

**_“Right and wrong don’t matter in the woods.”_ **

He then reached out to them, singing, grasping their scarf and twirling it in his fingers as he stood up. 

**_“Only feelings._ **

**_Let us meet the moment unblushed.”_ **

He leaned in closely as he unwrapped the scarf from their neck, twirling the tails in his hands. 

**_“Life is often so unpleasant-_ **

**_You must know that, as a peasant-”_ **

Sliding the scarf down (it hooked behind their back), he pulled them with it, leading them over to the wall, leaning in closer. 

**_“Best to take the moment present_ **

**_As a present for the moment.”_ **

Then, gently pushing them against it, Mettaton pressed his lips to theirs, passionately, getting lost in the kiss. Being unable to help himself, he even slid a hand gently up their back, deepening the kiss. To his surprise, they kissed back with almost just as much passion. 

In all honestly, Sabine would have loved to keep kissing him, but they suddenly realized that Mettaton missed his cue and promptly tapped him on the shoulder they were holding him by. 

Taking another second to realize, Mettaton pulled away abruptly, proceeding to say his lines rather quickly to make up for the lost time.   **“I must leave you.”** He placed a quick, but tender, kiss on one of their hands. **“Now I must go off to slay a giant.”**

The auditionee took a hesitant step as he rushed to the top of the stairs that lead to the audience. **“I shall not forget you. How brave you are to be alone in the woods, and how** **_alive_ ** **you make me feel.”** He turned and practically tripped down the stairs as he made his way back to the table. 

As the music played for the proceeding song, Sabine stood there, dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape, and proceeded to say their line which also summed up how they were feeling out of character. “What was that?”

 

_ Was that me? _

_ Was that him? _

_ Did a Prince really kiss me? _

_ And kiss me? _

_ And kiss me? _

_ And did I kiss him back? _

_ Was it wrong? _

_ Am I mad? _

_ Is that all? _

_ Does he miss me? _

_ Was he suddenly _

_ Getting bored with me? _

_ Wake up! Stop dreaming. _

_ Stop prancing about the woods. _

_ It's not besseming. _

_ What is it about the woods? _

_ Back to life, back to sense, _

_ Back to child, back to husband, _

_ You can't live in the woods. _

_ There are vows, there are ties, _

_ There are needs, there are standards, _

_ There are shouldn'ts and shoulds. _

_ Why not both instead? _

_ There's the answer, if you're clever: _

_ have a child for warmth, _

_ And a Baker for bread, _

_ And a Prince for whatever~ _

_ Never! _

_ It's these woods. _

_ Face the facts, find the boy, _

_ Join the group, stop the Giant- _

_ Just get out of these woods. _

_ Was that him? yes it was. _

_ Was that me? No it wasn't, _

_ Just a trick of the woods. _

_ Just a moment, _

_ One peculiar passing moment... _

_ Must it all be either less or more, _

_ Either plain or grand? _

_ Is it always "or"? _

_ Is it never "and"? _

_ That's what woods are for: _

_ For those moments in the woods... _

_ Oh. if life were made of moments, _

_ Even now and then a bad one-! _

_ But if life were only moments, _

_ Then you'd never know you had one. _

_ First a Witch, then a child, _

_ Then a Prince, then a moment- _

_ Who can live in the woods? _

_ And to get what you wish, _

_ Only just for a moment- _

_ These are dangerous woods... _

_ Let the moment go... _

_ Don't forget it for a moment, though. _

_ Just remembering you've had and "and", _

_ When you're back to "or", _

_ Makes the "or" mean more _

_ Than it did before. _

_ Now I understand- _

_ And it's time to leave the woods. _

 

   Taking deep breaths to relieve their lungs, they looked down at the three people sitting at the table. “Y-You don’t want me to f-fall off the stage and pretend I’m d-dead, d-do you?” They stammered between breaths. 

   Mettaton chuckled and waved a hand. “No, no, darling. Stay where you are.”

   They nodded and continued to catch their breath. 

   Leaning forward, he smirked. “Darling, that was absolutely marvelous.”

   “T-Thank you.” They stammered. 

   “You'll hear from us in a few days, hun.” Mettaton said. 

   The nodded and gave a quick bow. “T-Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity.” Sabine then turned away and hurried off the stage. 

   Once out of view, the put a hand to their chest, feeling their heartbeat. All they could think about was they way Mettaton had kissed them. He could have sung and gone through the motions without **actually** kissing them. 

   They just shook their head and quickly headed home.

   Mettaton however, requested a brief break so he could recharge some, that performance taking a bit out of him. He made his way to his dressing room, sitting down, and plugging in. All he could think about was that stunning performance. The way they sung, their emotions, the expressions their face made, their face, their features, their  _ lips _ . Everything was perfect, and he was sure of it. He had found his Alphys. 

~~~

   Three days passed and Sabine was once again, glued to their phone, but three days of not bathing in anticipation of the call, forced them to. So, currently, they were sitting, soaking in the bathtub. But, lo and behold, their phone started to go off. 

   Their eyes shooting open, they lifted their hand from the tub and quickly shook it of excess water. They reached over the side of the tub and pressed the screen of their cell, putting it on speaker as they answered it. “Hello?”

   Mettaton was laying on his bed at home, sprawled across it. “Sabine, sweetie, how are you?” 

   “I-I'm fine, I mean, you called at an awkward time, so I'm as fine as I can be.” They replied in a hesitant tone. 

   “Is everything alright?” He asked, he would be lying if he said his interest hadn't spiked. 

   “Well I'm just taking a bath right now, but …” 

   Mettaton suddenly felt his gears start to work faster and his internal fans whirr louder. “Oh well… I could call at another time?”

   “No!” They jerked, the water splashing a bit. “I-I mean, please, continue.”

   “Alright well, I have fantastic news, news that is better than you ever would have dreamed.” He replied, extending a leg into the air with enthusiasm. 

   They were smiling so hard that their mouth was hurting. “R-Really?”

   “Yes my dear, you've gotten a role in my production, but not in the ensemble.”

   “Huh?” They were confused. What did that mean. 

   “My dear, I've decided to give you the part of the Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys.” He replied, rolling over to his stomach. 

   There was a long pause

   Sabine quickly stood up from the bath, the loud sound of splashing was audible on the other end. “You're  **_kidding_ ** !!!”

   “I swear on my soul, darling, i’m not.” He said with a light chuckle. 

   “O-Oh my god. I-I don't understand …”

   “Sabine, my darling, maybe we should chat about it over dinner, are you free this evening?” He smirked. 

   “I … I am.” They stammered. 

   “How's about I pick you up at 6:30? Don't worry about the address, it's written on all this paperwork.” 

   “A-Alright. Sure.” They replied, finally sitting back down into the tub. 

   “But may I just say,” he started, as his tongue swiped across his lips, proceeding to gently bite on the bottom one. 

  
          “I loved the taste of strawberry on your lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
